<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Vibes by ElectricRituals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888133">Family Vibes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals'>ElectricRituals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, Sibling Banter, Sibling Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of life focused around the brother and sister duo Lambert and Renfri. This series is open for prompts and ideas!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Renfri/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Lambert &amp; Renfri (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Honesty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just little slice of life stuffs between Renfri and Lambert! It's open for prompts, send me your ideas! @geraltrogerericduhautebellegarde on tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lambert, how I look? Be honest.”</p><p>Lambert looked up at his sister, taking in the red dress she was wearing, “Weird.”</p><p>Renfri’s eyes widened, an indignant expression crossing her face, “Excuse me?”</p><p>Lamber shrugged from his place on the couch, “You don’t normally dress that nice. Looks weird.”</p><p>Renfri groaned, she should have expected Lambert to be useless, “Lambert, I need something useful. Do I look good? This is important.”</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>“LAMBERT!”</p><p>Holding up he hands in surrender he said, “Yeah, you look good.”</p><p>Renfri glowered at him, “I said be honest!”</p><p>“Honestly, I think you look weird and I don’t know why you’re freaking out.” Lambert crossed his arms.</p><p>Renfri lunged forward, punching Lambert in the shoulder. He grabbed her arm, pulling her down to the couch with him, trying to pin her so she couldn’t hit him, “YOU SAID BE HONEST STOP HITTING ME!”</p><p>Lambert tried to stand and run but Renfri grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, fully intending on wrestling him to the ground.</p><p>And the doorbell rang.</p><p>The two froze and then Renfri looked down at her new dress in horror. It was wrinkled and had been pulled weird during their scuffle. “Shit, she can’t see me like this. Stall for me?”</p><p>Lambert nodded, pushing her toward her bedroom so she could change, and answered the door. “Hey Yen, Renfri’s almost ready.”</p><p>They walked into the living room just as Renfri’s door swung open to reveal her standing there in black leather pants and a flowy red blouse. Yennefer smiled and walked over to her, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, “You look fantastic. Ready to go?”</p><p>Smiling, Renfri sent Lambert a thumbs up behind Yennefer’s back that he returned, “Yeah, after you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Move Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Renfri, stop,” Lambert groaned as his sister tried to squeeze in between him and the arm of the couch.</p><p>Ignoring Lambert, Renfri wiggled, trying to slide down into the seat and push Lambert out of the way, “Move over.”</p><p>“I was here first.” Lambert leaned more of his weight toward where Renfri was trying to sit, making it harder for her to move him.</p><p>Renfri huffed and pushed at her brother, “I don’t care, budge up.” Lambert pushed her off of where she had perched on the arm of the couch causing her to lunge at him.</p><p>Grunting from the impact, Lambert finally diverted his attention from the television and grabbed Renfri by the waist, “Get off of me, woman!”</p><p>“If you’d move over,” Renfri said with a petulant whine, “we would both fit.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Lambert shifted over on the couch, freeing up space for Renfri, “Fine but I’m not changing the channel.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Renfri said delicately, perching her newly acquired seat and reaching for blanket to wrap up in.</p><p>“I’m serious Renfri.”</p><p>“It’s fine, just give me room.” Renfri said, nudging Lambert with her feet.</p><p>Lambert shifted over a bit more so that Renfri could tuck her legs to the side of her. She smiled smugly as she got comfortable in her place on the couch, finally shoving her toes under her brother’s leg.</p><p>Lambert jumps as her ice-cold toes settle under hit knee where his shorts cut off, “Fucking hell! Quit it would you, your feet are freezing!”</p><p>Renfri cackled, not moving her feet, and focused her attention on the television. She hadn’t been sure about sharing an apartment with her brother at first, but it was nice to have him around.</p><p>Even if he did have awful taste in movies.</p><p>“Hey, give me the remote.”</p><p>“Dammit, woman!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>